Sakura kara no Tegami
by dyakuro34-7
Summary: "Usiaku mungkin tak kan lebih dari 3 bulan. Mungkin itu surat wasiat dariku." Kehidupan masa remaja yang penuh dengan masalah. ff gaje. silakan mampir.


Sakura Karano Tegami

uke of super junior, shinee, dbsk (termasuk changmin), Youngmin boyfriend, Sunny snsd, Hyoyeon snsd, Jino Smdballad, Kris EXO, Jessica snsd as yeoja. Pokoknya yang sekolah di Chery Blossom Senior High School as yeoja.

Genre : Friendship, romance, school live

Warning : alur kecepetan, banyak typo, semua uke as yeoja. Penuh flasback. Italic= isi surat di chap ini.

Rate : T

Disclaimer : semua yang disini punya tuhan. Cerita terinpirasi dari film terbaru AKB48 yang berjudul sama dengan judul ff ini

Summary : "Usiaku mungkin tak kan lebih dari 3 bulan. Mungkin itu surat wasiat dariku." Kehidupan masa remaja yang penuh dengan masalah.

Sakura Karano Tegami

6 Maret 2011

Sekelompok yeoja berjalan menuju pintu gerbang sekolah. Chery Blossom Senior High School. Tempat dimana mereka pernah melewatkan masa-masa indah remaja.

Sementara seorang yeoja berumur sekitar 27 tahunan keluar dari dalam gedung sekolah.

" datang?" tanya yeoja itu pada mantan murid-muridnya.

"Ne Heechul Sensei. Akhirnya pohon itu berbunga juga ya." Ucap seorang dari mereka-Leeteuk-

"Sulit dipercaya. Hanya butuh 3 tahun setelah kalian lulus pohon itu sudah berbunga dengan indahnya." Heechul menyunggingkan senyumnya.

"Untung saat itu kita tidak menyerah ya." Yeoja berambut pirang-Eunhyuk- meminta persetujuan dari teman-temannya.

"Pohon itu berbunga..."

"Sungguh sebuah keajaiban. Aku rasa pohon itu memiliki perasaan untuk tetap hidup ya." Jino menyambung kalimat Key yang terputus.

"yosh. Kalau begitu ayo cepat kita lihat." Ucap Ryeowook yang ditanggapi angukan dari yang lain.

Drap...Drap..Drap..

Mereka berlari menuju taman belakang dimana pohon itu tumbuh dan berbunga untuk pertama kalinya.

"Wah indah sekali." Yeoja-yeoja itu bergumam.

"Ah itu Yunho Sensei." Taemin menunjuk kearah pohon itu dan melambaikan tangannya. Seakan pohon itu adalah seseorang yang sedang tersenyum kearahnya.

"Ah iya aku bisa melihatnya. Yunho Sensei bagaimana keadaanmu disana?" seluruh yeoja itu berteriak dan melambaikan tangannya ke arah pohon.

"Ah kau datang juga Jaejoong-ah?" Leeteuk dan Sungmin berlari kearah Jaejoong yang baru saja keluar dari gudang.

"Tentu saja aku ingin melihat hasil keringat dari ayahku. Ah ini." Jawab Jaejoong sambil menyodorkan sebuah pigura yang berisi foto mereka 3 tahun yang lalu di bawah pohon sakura.

"Yunho sensei." Gumam Sungmin.

"Ayo kita tunjukkan ke yang lain." Ajak Leeteuk.

"Hei semua lihat ini."teriak Sungmin sambil menganggat foto itu tinggi-tinggi.

"Ha ini yang waktu itu ya?" ucap Kibum

"Sensei lihat ini." Leeteuk menganggkat foto itu ke arah pohon sakura.

3 tahun adalah waktu yang singkat untuk sebuah pohon sakura untuk menampakkan bunganya. Tapi berkat 'dia' semua berubah.

3 Tahun yang lalu, November 2007.

Sungmin berjalan memasuki gedung sekolahnya. Ia menyapa beberapa guru yang berpapasan dengannya. Langkahnya terhenti saat melihat wali kelasnya sibuk mengurusi pohon sakura yang telah 'mati' di halaman belakang.

"Dor" yeoja bermuka angel membuatnya...

"Sensei..sensei..e..sensei#ceritanya gagap." Sungmin bergagap-gagap ria setelah dikagetkan oleh Leeteuk.

"Hayo lagi mikirin sensei ya? Sensei yang mana?" tanya Leeteuk yang makin penasaran dan celingak-celinguk kaya orang ilang.

"Aish. Tu liat tu. Yunho-sensei."Sungmin menunjuk ke arah Yunho yang lagi asik membungkus batang pohon sakura. Menurut film yang saya tonton sih pohon sakura bakal cepet berbunga klo dibungkus kain. Leeteuk megikuti arak jari yang Sungmin tunjuk.

"Hais pohon mati disayang-sayang sedangkan kita gak pernah diurusin."

"Wah lagi liat apa nih? Ada cowok ganteng lewat ya?" Eunhyuk, Junsu, Jessica, dan Henry menghampiri Sungmin dan Leeteuk yang sedang memperhatikan(wais gaya bahasanya langsung berubah) Yunho. "Ngapain kalian liatin si tukang kebun?" Henry menatap Yunho geli dan memanggilnya 'tukang kebun'

"E ngawur aja. Dia guru kita juga lo."

"Tapi kenapa ya pohon 'mati' itu masih tetap dirawat. Kenapa tak ditebang saja?" Tanya Junsu pada dirinya sendiri.

"Ya! Kau bodoh sekali, tentu saja karena sekolah kita bernama Chery Blossom Senior High School. Tidak mungkin kan pohon yang merupakan lambang sekolah ini ditebang?" Leeteuk mengeplak kepala Junsu.

"Sudah-sudah jangan ngrebutin aku gitu dong. Aku tau aku ini imut."

#Plak..

Pukulan gratis mendarat di kepala yeoja mochi itu dari semua temannya.

"sudah kembali ke kelas grak." Sifat kepemimpinan Leeteuk muncul secara tiba-tiba. Dan tentu saja tak ada yang mampu melawan.

"Ah Jungso-sshi." Sebuah panggilan yang membuat Leeteuk membalikan tubuhnya.

"Ne Yunho sensei. Wae." Jawab Leeteuk malas.

"Bisakah kau ambil hasil ulangan kemarin dimejaku?" Tanya Yunho pada Leeteuk tentunya.

"Ne. Chingu kajja."

Lorong..

"Leeteuk-sshi." Heechul menghampiri Leeteuk yang sedang berjalan dengan membawa setumpuk kertas.

"Ne Heechul sensei."

"Terima kasih sudah membantu selama ini ya."

"Ah itu sudah tanggung jawabku sebagai ketua kelas." Jawab Leeteuk santai.

Heechul adalah guru kelas mereka yang bahkan lebih dekat dengan murid-muridnya dari pada wali kelasnya sendiri –menurut muridmurid sih-

Class room..

"Sungmin-sshi ini hasil tes kemarin." Ucap Heechul sambil menyerahkan kertas hasil tes seorang Lee Sungmin yang...

"Aigo bagaimana ini. Kalau nilaiku segini gimana aku bisa masuk fakultas kedokteran. Tidak." Sungmin berteriak frustasi saat melihat hasil tesnya yang menunjukan nilai c NILAI C saudara- saudara

"Sabarkan hatimu Sungmin-sshi. Perbanyak ibadah kepada tuhan yang maha esa." Ucap Heechul sambil mendramatisi.

"Sensei, bukankah kau atheis kok bisa ngomong bijak gitu sih." Tanya Sungmin yang heran.

"Oh ya juga ya?" pasang muka cengo.

"ah sudahlah." Sungmin pun mengakhiri percakapan mereka.

"Kibum-sshi kau harus secepatnya menentukan fakultas yang kau inginkan." Ucap Heechul pada yeoja yang duduk di pojokan depan kelas.

"Ne Sensei." Hanya jawaban tu yang keluar dari bibirnya.

.

"Eunhyuk gimana kencan kemarin?" tanya Junsu pada Eunhyuk.

"Hah kau sangat beruntung dengan semua namja itu." Jessica menimpali ucapan Junsu.

"Hem kadang aku bosan dengan mereka. Bahkan aku bisa ganti hingga 3 kali sehari hanya karena bosan." Eunhyuk menjawab dengan enteng pertanyaan teman-temannya.

"Hoah kau hebat sekali. Kau cocok jadi ratu kencan. Henry contoh tu Eunhyuk." Henry mem-poutkan bibirnya mendengar ucapan Jessica yang menurutnya menusuk.

"YA ya aku akan berusaha." Jawabnya singkat.

.

"Taeminnie kau dengar tadi? Eunhyuk kencan dengan pria lagi."

"Ne aku dengar Key. Ih apanya sih yang bagus dari seorang namja."

"Namja itu menjijikan." Ucap kedua yeoja itu bersamaan.

.

Seorang yeoja sedang sibuk mengurus kuku chingunya.

"Jino ini bisa jadi pekerjaanmu. Lihat kukuku sangat indah karena dihias olehmu."

"Hem mungkin juga Hyo. Setelah lulus aku akan pergi ke Paris dan belajar lebih banyak fasion disana." Yeoja yang dipanggil Jino itu terus berkutat pada kuku temannya.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan pacarmu?"

"Impianku lebih penting Hyo."

.

"Ah Yunho sensei, aku sudah selesai membagikan semuanya." Leeteuk memberikan laporannya saat melihat Yunho masuk kedalam kelas.

"Ah Kamsahamida."

"Baiklah tak ada pengumuman lagi." Ucap Heechul di depan kelas.

"Teman-teman kelas berakhir disini." Teriak Leeteuk pada teman-temannya.

"HAH akhirnya." Desah mereka serempak.

"Ah tunggu dulu." Ucapan itu membuat mereka berhenti mendesah dan melihat ke arah asal suara yang ternyata adalah Yunho. "Aku ada pengumuman sekaligus permintaan maaf." Lanjutnya.

"Hah aku ada kerja part time."

"Aku bisa terlambat kencan."

"Aku harus membersihkan kloset rumah yang sudah kotor."

Krik..

"Hanya sebentar. Ini." Ucap Yunho sambil menunjukkan beberapa lembar amplop ditangannya. Yunho segera membagikan amplop itu pada seluruh muridnya.

"Eh apa ini." Ucap Changmin sambil mengangkat suratnya tinggi-tinggi.

"Itu adalah surat kelulusan dariku." Ucap Yunho singkat.

"Hah?" kelas yang tdinya tenang menjadi riuh kembali.

"Mungkin bisa juga disebut surat waisat dariku." Sambung Yunho-lagi-

"Eh sensei ini surat wasiat. Apakau kau akan mati?" Jeesica bertanya dengan wajah bingungnya.

"Ya itu benar sekali." Ruang kelas itu kembali tenang.

"Beberapa hari yang lalu aku sempat memerikasakan diri ke rumah sakit. Dan ternyata aku mengidap penyakit kanker pangkreas stadium lanjut." Yunho memberikan jeda pada kalimat yang akan ia ucapkan lagi. "Usiaku mungkin tak kan lebih dari 3 bulan. Masa muda kalian saat ini adalah masa yang paling berharga di hidup kalian, pergunakan waktu itu dengan sebaik-baiknya jangan sampai kalian menyesal dikemudian hari. Terima kasih karena sudah mau jadi muridku selama ini." Selesai mengucapkan kalimat itu Yunho langsung pergi meninggalkan kelas.

"Heechul sensei apa maksudnya semua ini?" tanya Sungmin meminta kejelasan.

"Aku juga tak tahu. Kalian boleh bubar." Heechul pun keluar dari kelas

"Hah apa-apaan dia itu. Kita mau lulus dia malah meninggalkan kita."

"Sudahlah Minnie." Leeteuk menenangkan sahabatnya itu.

"Mau mati ya mati saja."

"Dia hanya mau dikasihani."

.

Sementara itu seorang yeoja yang duduk di pojok belakang membuka suratnya.

_Jika kau mau memotong nadimu hubungi aku. 091-734-909-777_ (ngasal dikit bro)

begitulah isi surat 'wasiat' dari wali kelasnya itu.

'bagaimana dia bisa tau' yeoja mungil itu memegang pergelangan tangannya.

.

_Park Jungso. Jangan terlalu terfokur denga hal-hal besar, lihatlah juga hal-hal kecilnya. _

Leeteuk menatap bingung surat didepannya. 'apa maksudnya ini?'

"Apa maksudnya ini?" tanya Leeteuk pada Sungmin yang duduk dibelakangnya.

"Entahlah. Lihat punyaku juga." Ucap Sungmin sambil menyodorkan suratnya.

_Lee Sungmin. Kau pasti kuat menanggung bebanmu._

"Menyebut ini surat wasiat menjengkelkan sekali."

.

Heechul pov.

Kulihat dia masih saja merawat pohon itu. Apa dia tidak menghawatirkan keadaannya?

"Sensei apa maksudnya ini?" aku mencoba bertanya padanya.

"Mianhae." Hanya itu yang dia katakan? "Aku hanya mau mengucapkan permintaan maaf sebelum terlambat pada semua orang." Dia bagai orang yang bisa membaca pikiran orang.

"Ani gwenchana." Aku menjawab sekenanya.

"Heechul-ah bolehkah aku meminta tolong. Bisakah kau mampir kerumah sakit sekali-sekali? Aku ingin mengetahui perkembangan murid-muridku." Aku hanya mengangguk mendengar permintaannya.

"Sensei apa itu benar?"

"Akupun tak menyangka kan seperti ini. Terlalu cepat waktu itu datang. Aku juga ingin melakukan banyak hal. Ya tak ada seorangpun yang tau." Kulihat wajahnya berubah menjadi sendu. "Heechul-ah kau juga hargailah setiap detik yang tuhan berikan padamu." Lagi-lagi aku kehabisan kata-kata.

Flasback off.

Sungguh waktu itu berlalu dengan sangat cepat. Kehampiri murid-muridku yang sibuk melihat foto Yunho.

"Anak-anak lalu apa yang kalian lakukan dengan surat itu?" tanyaku pada mereka.

"Aku hanya menyimpannya tanpa membukanya."

"Aku sudah lupa dengan isinya."

"Pertama kali aaku baca aku sangat bingung. Dan membuatku jengkel."

"Aku membukanya bersama Taemin. Dan kami tak maksud apapun.

"Ternyata isinya sangat dalam ya."

"Ternyata diam-diam sensei memperhatikan kita ya."

Aku hanya terkikik pelan mendengar jawaban mereka. Hem Yunho kau baik-baik sajakan disana?

TBC

Ampun jangan pukul author yang gak konsisten ini. Aku belum nyelesain yang 'little prince' malah buat yang baru. Sekali lagi mian. Aku cuman gak klop sama crita itu. Hehe

Dan maaf juga klo banyak typo di ff ini aku gak sempet baca ulang. Males~

Aduh pokoknya mangap deh udah bikin semua yang disini jadi cewek. Oppadeul mianhae.

Segini dulu dari author. Seperti biasa klik kata review di bawah ini.

Gomawoyo.


End file.
